


Milk Mustache

by Odalis88



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: English, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odalis88/pseuds/Odalis88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set while the boys are putting up new doors. This is Olli's POV - And yes, I took some liberties with the scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk Mustache

I wanted so much to lick that milk mustache off his face. After all, I made the coffee that gave it to him, didn’t that make it _my_ milk mustache to lick?

I wanted to crawl over to where he sat and push him flat on the floor. I’d straddle his waist and hold his hands above his head. The little drop on the tip of his nose would go first, then I’d run my tongue across his upper lip…

Mentally shaking off my wildly inappropriate thoughts and rampaging fantasy, I pointed it out to him instead. Christian wiped it off with the back of his hand and I had the overpowering urge to kiss that as well.

Why couldn’t I control my thoughts around this man? More to the point, why wouldn’t my body behave itself in his presence? I wasn’t ready to kiss and make up, to just forget what happened. As if it wasn’t bad enough that he got drunk and cheated on me, he cheated on me with a woman.

This was the ultimate betrayal and made all the gnawing doubts in the back of my mind spring to the forefront. I’d never be what he truly craved.

I heard someone come up behind us. It was Jessica, one of the loudest advocates for an up-front and immediate reconciliation.

Upon seeing our drinks she scoffed, “Great that you made one for me as well!”

I ignored her sarcasm. “You’re welcome.”

“Really funny.”

“I think so too.” This was Christian. He looked sideways at me and gave me a small smile.

“Guys seriously, it’s really dull down there.”

It was strange how it had never occurred to me to station myself or Christian downstairs. Even though we weren’t together anymore, we kind of drifted together automatically.

“We’ll send the horse-girl over, once she’s back.” I hoped Dana wouldn’t mind being stuck with her the rest of the night.

“Promise,” Chris replied at once. I got the feeling he wanted her to leave just as much as I did.

“No, not the horse-girl,” Jessica moaned. She waited, but once it became clear that neither Christian nor I were going to offer to trade, she turned on her heel and left.

Now alone again, we smiled nervously at each other. He mocked toasted me with his glass and we both drank. I guessed he was trying to think of something to say to make the hours ahead seem less tedious.

Well, conversation had never been our problem. We simply fit together, never having to try so hard at banter. That’s what I miss most about our relationship, being close to him, making him smile just to see those adorable dimples, laughing at a funny observation he made, or cuddling up in bed talking into the better part of the night. Better yet, not talking at all except to say faster, harder, I love you…

After a short while, he wound up next to me and we fell into our old groove. It was so effortless talking to him that I had to actively remind my brain that we were no longer together.

“I’ve been meaning to tell you this whole time, uh, those photos for the ad campaign, I saw one of the posters recently and I thought, ‘wow’.” Chris ducked his head down like he was embarrassed.

“For real?” The way he said that, why did it make me feel so giddy?

“Yeah, what? One can change his mind, right? But your hair, tell me, did they somehow get rid of the grays?” He ghosted a finger over the hair at my temple. I smiled shyly and brushed it away.

“It was retouched.” I’ve always been self-conscious about that. I didn’t like the small sign of aging on myself while he remained young and perfect.

Chris chuckled at me, “I’ve always liked them.” He said it with the utmost sincerity, blue eyes twinkling, dimples out in full force.

In that instant I didn’t care about all the baggage between us. All I wanted was to kiss him and feel him kiss me back until we clamored into our once shared bedroom and became well acquainted all over again, doors or no.

But it wasn’t meant to be, I knew that. “I’ll get fresh supplies.” Picking up the empty glasses I retreated to the kitchen, hating my cowardice.

I spent so long hiding from him that when I got back, Chris was asleep in the hall where I’d left him. Leaving only to bring back a blanket to cover him, I sat next to him, examining his relaxed features.

I quickly turned away when he shifted next to me but he only moved to rest his head against my shoulder. Asleep, Christian didn’t know whose shoulder it was, but my heart swelled at how peaceful and content he looked. I liked feeling him there.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak fluent German and only watched the Chrolli storyline on Youtube. I don't have a super-firm grasp of their entire history simply because I skip around in the timeline. I don't have the patience to sit still and watch in order :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Kudos/Comments are MUCH appreciated!


End file.
